Still Alive
by DarkestVampire
Summary: What i think should happen at the end of the sequel to CS. Nu is out of character, but its kinda explained why. Written soley for the fact that there s only one fanfic about Nu on here. Nu x Ragna


It felt like a huge deja-vu, comeing home almost.

Ragna had seen this place too many times already... the Gates of Seoul, the Cauldron of the 13th higharchial city, Kagutsuchi.

Here was where he met his doom... time and time again.

How many times? He didn`t know that. Travelling back in time, becomeing the black beast, getting killed and resurrected.. he always knew this place was familliar, but he never remembered why.. until now.

That one time, Lieutenant Vermillion pulled him out, ending the loop and saveing him at the cost of the only human he knew that claimed to love him... thats how it could`ve ended, but it didn`t.

Terumi Yuuki and Relius Clover, responsible for this madness, didn`t think it was enough.

It was Kokonoe who had ressurected Nu, in the shell of the now-dead Lambda...

...Lambda never really existed as she was, it was Nu all the time.. She sacrificed herself for Ragna, telling him she loved him and died, her soul becomeing one with him...

But now, it was gone. Her soul disappeared as Terumi and Relius awoke the lovechild of sin and madness once again... this time, with a perfect Azure, in hopes of erredicateing her lusts for him.

Ragna knew what he had to do, as sad as it was... the only way Nu would find peace at last was to kill her and destroy the Cauldron that continued to give birth to her...

"Ragna..." Her voice called out, supriseingly soft and subtle.

"Nu." He answered, strict and calm.

"This all happened before, hasn`t it... We were right here, fighting to the death only to become death itself..."

Ragna`s eyes widened. What was she talking about? They were doing that, yes.. but..

"Ragna.. I think i`ve grown up a lot... we`re not supposed to become one. We were made for it, but we shouldn´t... its not right." Nu said, not looking at him at all. Her body resembled Lambda more than herself, blonde hair and a healthly skintone weren`t her ususal traits. She did wear her blue bodysuit though.

"What are you talking about? That doesnt sound like you at all."

Finally, Nu turned around, two red eyes looking a bit sad at him, but she smiled.

"It doesn`t, does it now. I don`t even speak in third-person anymore.. I`m not sure what happened to me... i feel so mature and wise, its almost grotesque. Hah, i didn`t even know that word last time."

Ragna was dumbstruck, unable to form one of his ususal responses. "Nu... what.. what are you saying?"

Slowly, Nu came closer to him, but also closer to the rim of the gate.

"I`m saying that i finally learned what i should do... not what i`m made to do. Ragna.. my purpose was to destroy the Sankishin... then it was to become the Black Beast... then to restore order in this troubled land... this time, they didn`t give me a specific purpose. So what should i do? What must be done... I`m too powerful, Ragna. I need to be destroyed, along with this Cauldron. Its not what they made me for, but its what i choose."

Ragna`s eyes widened once again as Nu fell off the rim of the Cauldron as it fired up.

He didn`t need a cue to drop onto his stomatch and grab for her hand, pulling on her wrist.

"What the hell are you doing, Nu? What happend to what you told me last time we met..? Are you saying that you love me and yet want me to watch you die?"

Nu`s eyes were wide and emotionless. "Ragna, its fate... what is created will be destroyed at some time."

Her fingernails clawed into his arm, trying to let him loosen up. "Let me go..."

Ragna growled, his eyes sparkleing with fire.. the pain from his wrist only increased the will to show her what was right.

"Like hell i will..."

His second hand went around her, pulling her upwards. Nu was screaming and failing, trying to break free, but she was up faster than she could shake him off.

"You big idiot! Why are you doing this? Whats the matter with you?" Ragna said, his hands clenching around Nu`s shoulders.

"All I`ve ever done is hurt you... only once i protected you. I shouldn´t even be allowed to call that 'love'..."

"Shut up..!"

Ragna`s rage seemed blind, but it was actually aiming for the things he wanted. Throwing his sword away from him in an act of rage, it broke apart the connection between the two sections of the Cauldron, its massive looking structure was actually quite fragile.

"Aaaah!" Nu screamed out as the room started to creak and crumble, parts of the Cauldron falling apart... Ragna picked up the panicking girl with ease before running across the Cauldron`s upper section, takeing his sword back to dash for the exit of this hellhole.

Explosions could be heard, the fire of the melting pot increased and burned up parts of the structure, letting them become one with the Boundary.

Getting out wasnt exactly easy with pieces falling apart around them and explosions shakeing the building practically constantly, but they made it pretty far before parts of the exit collapsed on them.

"Nu!" Ragna yelled as concrete pieces buried the girl partically.

"Its alright, Ragna..its.. fate.."

"Like hell it is. Fate doesn`t exist."

His mechanic arm easyly lifted the pieces of debris away, quickly advanceing down onto the girl...

"Ragna.. why are you doing this...?"

The swordsman didn`t answer, but instead grabbed the little girl once again and dashed for the last couple of feet before they finally smelled some fresh air again.

"We can`t stop here... its going to blow soon..." He muttered, running further away, through a crowd of NOL officials who were panicking as well.

"Ragna..."

"Whatever you`re gonna say now, i`m not leaveing you behind."

"Thats not it... but there`s something... my programming included to seek you out... that eventually became an obsession... but when you killed me, and i saw the other side of things through Lambda.. and now all this here... I think... i finally know what it means to love you."

"Save that for later..."

As the explosion shook the NOL Headquarters, they were long gone, somewhere in a cheap hotel at Orient Town.

"Nu... "

"Ragna, you shouldn`t have done this... You`re a good person. I`m not."

"That doesn´t mean you can`t become one." Ragna replied, takeing her hand.

"But.."

"No buts... I came there on intent to kill you because i thought you`d feel the same, but i just couldn`t kill the only person that actually loves me."

"What do you.."

She was cut off once again, but not by his voice, but by his lips silenceing her own.

The rest of the night, Ragna was on a quest to find out why Nu was more perfect than ever... and only shortly before dawn, the noises of lust and love ceased as the newfound lovers that were never meant to be fell into a deep sleep in each others arms.


End file.
